Generally, camera system architectures are known which are used, for example, as wearable cameras. Known cameras typically have a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, or the like.
Moreover, in digital imaging it is known to directly measure, for example, the intensity of a scene with a pixel array sensor which is based on the CMOS, CCD or similar technology mentioned above. In contrast to direct measuring, where every pixel of the sensor is read out, other methods are known, such as compressive sensing.
Compressive sensing (CS) is a signal processing method which typically allows capturing and representing signals with a small number of measurements. CS is useful for image capturing devices (e.g. for lifelog applications) as it allows to reduce battery usage and required storage.
However, in CS, typically, the original image is not available and a computationally intensive reconstruction has to be run in order to retrieve it.
Although there exist techniques for using compressive sensing in digital imaging, it is generally desirable to improve compressive sensing capturing devices and methods.